


Snowy Day

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Cuddling by the fireplace on a snowy day





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, cuddling by the fireplace on a snowy day

"This is nice isn't it?" Alec asked as he settle down in front of the fireplace, feeling the warmth of the fire on his skin. He wore a hopelessly happy grin on his face as he looked at Magnus.

Magnus, on the other hand wore a sour expression on his face. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and remained rooted on his spot on the couch. "What's so nice about it? It's cold, it's snowing and it'll just make a mess of the roads." He groused to Alec.

Alec chuckled at him. "Since when do you care about the roads? You don't even drive. You use magical portals to get around." He said with a smile. His blue eyes gleaming as he teased his lover.

Magnus just grunted a non syllable response at him. Alec got up and went into their bedroom, he returned with several pillows and an oversized blanket. He wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus and then turned away from him. Magnus watched at Alec arranged the pillows in front of the fireplace and spread out the blanket over the soft plush carpet.

He was about to ask what Alec was doing when Alec disappeared into the kitchen. He cocked his head and listened, trying to distinguish the sounds of what Alec was dong. Curiosity was about to get the better of him when Alec emerged with full hands. He set down two mugs and a thermos on the floor and then turned to Magnus. He grabbed the mage's hands and dragged him off the couch and over to the makeshift bed in front of the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked feeling a little silly.

"Cuddling with you in front of the fireplace, on a snowy day with hot chocolate." He said as if Magnus should have been aware of this all along.

"I didn't even know we had a thermos." Magnus said, his voice full of awe as he settled into Alec's arms.

Alec's lips quirked up into a sly grin. "There are plenty of things you don't know about. How about I teach you a few right now?" Alec said, his voice barely above a whisper as he started to kiss Magnus' neck.

"Oh, I like the sound of that. Who knew cuddling in front of the roaring fire on a snowy day could be so much fun?" Magnus barely get out before Alec's lips were crashing against his, leaving him breathless and wanting more.

"Shhh, you talk too much and you're overdressed." Alec breathed against his lips as he pulled the blanket up, covering them both. A moan escaped Magnus' lips as Alec pounced on him, leaving no doubt as to how much cuddling they were about to do. Neither of them gave another thought to the thermos of hot chocolate or the that had gotten pushed to the side.


End file.
